Post blue
by The-dark-angel-091
Summary: La découverte de l'amour par Draco Malfoy et ses conséquences


Post blue

Disclamer : les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je tire aucun bénéfice de ce modeste écrit qui ne prend pas en compte le tome 7

Le titre est quant à lui tiré d'une chanson de Placebo dont je me suis fortement inspirée pour écrire. Je la conseille car elle est juste magnifique. Certaines phrases notamment vers la fin sont des phrases de la chanson

Place à la fiction

Post blue

Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et je suis élève à Poudlard. Ma maison est Serpentard. Comme tous les étudiants de cette maison, je suis rusé, intelligent, mais surtout caractéristique à tout bon Malfoy qui se respecte je suis beau et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux quand je le veux

Et pourtant, le jour de mes onze ans, j'ai essuyé mon premier revers. Le garçon que je voulais pour ami, Harry Potter, ne voulait à l'évidence pas de moi. Je lui en aie tellement voulu que je l'ai détesté de toutes mes forces. J'ai haï ses amis aussi car ils avaient obtenu ce que moi je désirai ardemment.

J'ai essuyé mon second revers, lorsque je suis entré dans l'équipe de Quidditch au même poste que lui. Je pensais être ainsi son alter ego, mais tout le monde ne voyait et ne parlait que de lui et sa façon de voler. Au final je n'étais qu'un adversaire qu'il battait autant que les autres

J'ai connu mon troisième revers en quatrième année lorsqu'il a été sélectionné pour le tournoi des trois sorciers. Encore une fois toute l'attention était sur lui. Cependant cette année là quelque chose a changé en moi. J'avais quatorze ans, les hormones en ébullition et j'ai découvert après avoir embrassé Parkinson que je préférai les hommes. Je dois cette découverte à Pansy mais aussi à Potter. Celui-ci le jour du bal est arrivé à peu près bien habillé et j'en ai rêvé toute la nuit

J'ai nié cette attirance tout au long de ma cinquième année trop en colère de savoir mon père à cause du balafré. Et pourtant la nuit je continuais à rêver de lui. Ces rêves nous mettaient en scène de matière sexuelle. Je rêvais de le prendre violement, tendrement, de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables. Je voulais soumis à mes moindres désirs. Pour moi il ne s'agissait que de pulsions sexuelles. Je désirais quelqu'un que je ne pourrais jamais avoir.

En sixième année, je n'avais pas le temps de m'épancher sur mes pulsions. J'avais une mission à accomplir. Tuer Dumbledore. J'ai essayé mais c'est Snape qui a dû faire le sale boulot à ma place. Je rêvais toujours de Saint Potty mais je ne m'épanchais pas sur ce point gênant de ma vie. J'avais des problèmes plus importants à résoudre mais paradoxalement je n'ai jamais autant baisé que cette année là avec des personnes différentes. L'angoisse peut être mélangée à une certaine frustration.

Tout débuta réellement entre lui et moi, le jour de la fuite de Snape après le meurtre de Dumbledore. Lorsque Snape eut exécuté le travail, il me mena au quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix en m'expliquant son double rôle. Grâce à certains de ses souvenirs il fut innocenté du meurtre de Dumbledore et il put continuer à espionner

L'arrivée de Potter et de sa clique a une fois de plus bouleversé le monde dans lequel j'évoluais. Potty m'avait vu en haut de la Tour d'astronomie. Il m'a vu hésiter paralysé sous sa fichue cape d'invisibilité. Il m'a avoué s'être senti frustré, trahi par Dumbledore, par Snape, par tout le monde en général. Les gens lui cachaient tout mais attendaient tout de même qu'il accomplisse la prophétie. Quelle bande d'hypocrites !

On s'est réellement rapproché ce jour là lorsqu'il a commencé à me faire des confidences. Pourtant de mon côté, je ne percevais aucun changement. Bien sur, je fantasmais toujours comme un malade sur lui et son corps mais je n'avais pas envie de m'épancher. Cependant, de son côté, je voyais bien qu'il me regardait autrement. Il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas. Les regards en coin quand il croyait que je le voyais pas. Les rougissements quand je le prenais sur le fait

Puis un jour, j'ai cédé à ma pulsion et je l'ai embrassé. Quelques mois plus tard, il perdait sa virginité entre mes draps. Je me souviens de ce jour comme si c'était la veille. Il m'a avoué qu'il avait envie de moi, qu'il me voulait. Il m'a demandé de le faire se sentir vivant. Je l'ai allongé sur le lit. Il était si beau si pur que je me souviens l'avoir comparé dans mon esprit à un ange que j'allais souiller. Il me souriait. Je l'ai fait gémir sous mes doigts, sous ma langue. Son goût était merveilleux. Quand je l'ai préparé, j'ai pris mon temps, je ne voulais pas le blesser. Ses gémissements étaient pour moi la meilleures des musiques, la plus belle. Je faisais tout pour ne pas cesser de les entendre. Quand je suis entré en lui j'ai cru mourir de plaisir. C'était si bon d'être en lui. Quand j'ai joui j'ai enfin compris l'expression « mourir de la petite mort ». Mon orgasme était si intense, décuplé par le plaisir qu'il prenait. C'était juste magique.

Depuis ce jour, on a couché ensemble régulièrement. J'aimais cette sensation de pouvoir que j'avais sur lui. Je n'avais pas encore réalisé l'emprise qu'il avait sur moi.

Je l'ai découvert quand il m'a dit la première fois « je t'aime » au moment de la jouissance. Ces mots ont franchi ses lèvres purpurines sans qu'il puisse les retenir mais il ne les a jamais regrettés selon ses dires. Quand j'ai entendu ses mots pour la première fois, j'ai été ému, émerveillé, j'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait et j'ai été incapable de lui rendre la pareille. Mais au fond de moi, je sentais que je changeais. J'avais des gestes tendres, je le regardais de plus en plus souvent, je me sentais dépendant de sa présence, je m'inquiétais pour lui… sans cesse. Je ne supportais plus la belette fille qui lui tournait sans arrêt autour. Je souffrais des affres de la jalousie. J'étais une honte pour les Malfoy car même si je n'avais suivi pas les traces de mon père certains principes restent ancrés pour toujours

J'ai donc décidé de tout faire pour repousser cet amour que je sentais grandir en moi. Je me suis forcé à le faire souffrir, je l'ai trompé. Jamais je n'appartiendrais à quelqu'un. Pour moi l'amour est une forme d'appartenance, d'esclavage. Jamais je ne m'abaisserais à une telle faiblesse. J'ai détruit tout ce qui était nous. Notre complicité, nos discussions. La seule chose dont je ne pouvais pas me passer c'était notre incomparable façon de baiser. J'ai détruit l'amour que j'avais pour lui et par conséquent c'est lui que j'ai détruit par toutes les actes que je faisais pour me prouver que je ne tenais pas à lui. Et pourtant je revenais toujours vers lui comme un papillon attiré par sa lumière, comme un drogué en manque. J'étais pathétique. Et lui acceptait tout de moi. Mes écarts et mes retours vers lui. Il me pardonnait car selon lui il m'amait bien trop pour son bien.

Finalement il s'est sacrifié pour nous tous. Il a tué Voldemort mais suite à son combat, il est tombé dans le coma. Les médicomages nous ont dit que tout dépendait de lui. Il pouvait sortir du coma ou rester dans celui-ci. Tout dépendait de sa volonté, de sa volonté de vivre, de se battre. Mais je l'ai tellement détruit que finalement il s'est laissé mourir. Il n'est même pas resté dans le coma, il en est mort.

Aujourd'hui je continue à vivre, à baiser à tout va sans m'attacher. Au fond pourquoi aimer si c'est pour souffrir comme lui a souffert à cause de moi. Seul lui a eu de l'importance mais il ne l'a jamais su. J'ai l'impression d'être un monstre froid pour ce que je lui ais fait subir. Des fois je voudrais tout lâcher, tout abandonner et me laisser aller. Me laisser aller à la mort, je voudrais le rejoindre mais j'estime que la vie sans lui est mon châtiment. Je trouvais ma rédemption en continuant à vivre, à souffrir sans lui.

Aujourd'hui je fais tout avec difficulté. Me lever, manger, aller au travail et même respirer. Seul le fait de baiser des bruns aux yeux verts me permet ne serait ce qu'un instant d'oublier.

L'ironie du sort, c'est qu'il a cessé de survivre et moi qui me moquait tant de son statut de survivant, je suis devenu un survivant sans lui. 

J'espère que ça vous a plu

Bisous à tous et à bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire (si l'inspiration arrive xD)


End file.
